Donatello's Place
by Crystalkeeper
Summary: The lair is a mess and Donnie is left to clean it up! What runs through his mind? read and find out! summary sucks i know but the story is good


Hiya people! this is my first turtles story centered around my fav. turtle Donatello!!!! he always seems like the kind of guy to worry about being able to fit in and be

accepted or at least thats what i think! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey, Leo, Raph get back here NOW!" I screamed.

I was standing in the middle of the disaster that we used to call our lair. All five TV's cases were cracked, wires were scattered all across the floor mixed with shards of plastic. Smoke was drifting out of the kitchen, a sure sign that something was wrong. Lastly, the dojo's door had been blown off revealing that most of the practice dummies were torn apart. I turned towards the door, just in time to see three sets of bandana tails whip out of sight. Sighing, I tightened my own bandana and decided to investigate the kitchen first. On my way there I passed Master Splinters room, but continued walking. He had probably not heard my outburst, he was lost in meditation. Walking into the kitchen I knew Leonardo was responsible for this. Leo is perfect in every way, but put him in a kitchen and you get a disaster. The toaster was the source of the smoke, while the blender was sliced in two.

"Man Leo and his katana" I mumbled

Waving away the smoke I picked the charred toaster up. The damage wasn't to bad, it looked like the bread Leo was trying to toast caught on fire. Unplugging the toaster I carefully removed the black bread, as soon as it was free it turned to dust in my hand. Opening the drawer next to me I pulled out a rag and rubbed most of the soot off. Plugging the toaster back in I tried to make some toast. A few minutes later I had a warm piece of toast in my hand. The blender was beyond repair, I would have to find another one. Once I finished my toast I went to surveyed the living room. Bending down I picked up all of the wires and moved closer to the TV's.

"Why did sensei have to give Mikey nunchaku's ?" I sighed

I turned around and walked to my workstation, grabbed my toolbox and came back to the TV's. picking up my soldering gun I set to work. It seems that just because I'm an engineer they can count on me to fix everything. It seems as though they only see me on the outside calm, quiet and non-violent. There is so much more to me though, my dreams and ambitions. I finished one TV and moved to the second. What if my family needs me and I fail them? What if I'm not strong enough to help them? I frowned on these thoughts and cast a glance at the other three TV's. The other TV's were fine they only needed a patch job. I picked up my tools and investigated the dojo. It was a mess. The weapons rack was crooked, all of the weapons it contained were scattered across the floor. Three of the six practice dummies were torn apart.

"Sais, it had to be sais for Raph" I mumbled as I walked to the weapons rack.

Pulling out a screwdriver I righted the rack and tightened the screws. Soon the extra sets of katana, nunchaku and sai rested there. I picked up my spare Bo staff and placed it in its rightful place. Spinning around to face the dummies my eyes were drawn to two holes in the wall. No doubt Raph's work, when he threw his sais. Picking up the various parts of the dummies I began to reassemble them. My family depends on me when they get hurt too. I'm always there to patch up cuts, scrapes and burns. What if someday one of my family ends up like one of these dummies? What if I can't do anything to save them? I shuddered, I hoped that would never happen. Soon all of the dummies were fixed and placed in the corner of the room. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I started thinking about my place in the family. Leo is the leader, perfect in everything he does. Mikey is the baby of the family, innocent with sense of humor. Raph is our hothead, nicknamed the "secret weapon", no matter what he always comes through for us. So who am I? am I just the engineer? The scientist? I know my brothers are far better ninjas than I am. Suddenly my shellcell started to ring. I hurried to my workstation I answered it.

"Hello" I said into the speaker.

"Donny! Thank goodness we need your help!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey where are you and what's wrong!" I asked worriedly.

"It's the foot they have us outnumbered and Raph is hurt!" Mikey cried.

"Where are you?" I asked again.

"The old Stocktronics building" Mikey said.

"Alright I'll be right there!" I hung up.

I rushed to the infirmary and grabbed medical supplies and my bag. In no time flat I was out of the sewers and on the roof tops running as fast as I could. So many thoughts were racing through my mind they were jumbled together. After what seemed like an eternity I reached my destination. I stopped to survey the situation, and get a grip on my mind. Foot soldiers had my brothers surrounded. Raph was on the ground with Mikey and Leo on each side of him. I slowly pulled my Bo staff from my back and readied myself. Then with a leap I landed in front of Leo and whipped my staff around. Foot soldiers went flying as I continued to take out more of them.

"Donny! we'll cover you, take care of Raph!" Leo yelled.

Nodding my head I used my staff as leverage and jumped over the foot soldiers. I kneeled down next to Raph and turned him towards me. The first thing I noticed was that he wasn't that badly hurt, Mikey must have been panicked and in a hurry. Raph had a gash on his arm that was bleeding like crazy. I pulled a bottle of water out of my bag along with a rag. Wetting the rag I cleaned the gash and dressed it.

The battle continued around us, Leo and Mikey taking out as many Foot as possible. Suddenly I heard Leo yell, I looked up and saw that Mikey had been knocked to the ground. A foot soldier was standing over him about to deliver the finishing blow. Without thinking I slid in front of Mikey and threw my staff up to block the blow. The angle I was on didn't allow me to throw the soldier off, I could only hold him at bay. So many thoughts ran through my mind, what if I can't keep him off? What if I'm not strong enough? I can't fail my family! With a sudden burst of energy I twisted my staff and threw the foot soldier off the roof into a dumpster. Leo finished off the stragglers, most of the others had fled when I arrived. I turned and helped Mikey to his feet, he was kind of dizzy. Leo was kneeling by Raph who had woke up just as I threw the foot soldier off the roof.

"Yo Donny! You feeling okay?" Raph asked.

"Ya you've kinda been acting weird lately" chimed Mikey.

Leo glared at Mikey and Raph, both of who shrank back into the shadows.

"It's most likely because we destroyed the lair and left, we should have stayed and helped him clean up and fix what we broke" Leo said

"Well that's why we came here!" Raph growled.

"To find some stuff to help Donny fix the lair!" Mikey insisted.

I knew a fight was going to break out so I wanted try and calm them down. I did not what to have to break up a fight between the three of them.

"Okay enough!" I declared.

All three of them fell silent and looked at me fearfully. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at them.

"Let's go home, make a pizza and pop in a movie, sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds Great!" they chimed in unison.

About fifteen minutes later we walked into the lair, most of which was clean. Before I could say anything all three of them picked up all the plastic shards littering the floor.

"You know we're sorry, right?" Mikey asked.

"Of course, now lets make that pizza" I replied

Just as we were walking into the kitchen Master Splinter came out of his room.

"My son's what has happened here? Raphael what is wrong with your arm?"

Splinter asked confused.

I just smiled and said, "Oh just a little accident, nothing to worry about".

We bowed to our sensei then turned and walked into the kitchen. Just as I was walking into the kitchen I heard Master Splinter mumble

"Kids…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! this is my first story so any feed back is nice!!! no flames they serve no purpose except to roast marshmellows over


End file.
